Єиαмσяαđσ đє тι
by Anny Uchiha Asakura
Summary: .YohRen. Ren llega a visitar a Yoh, pero Anna está ausente en Izumo... ¿será este un buen momento para darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos?
1. Noche de Calor

Enamorado de ti

NOCHE DE CALOR

La puerta de la pensión resonaba, alguien había llegado y estaba desesperándose al notar que no le abrían.

- Ya voy - se escuchó desde adentro

El joven pelicafé abrió la puerta a esas horas de la noche con su bata de dormir ya puesta¿quién le visitaría a esta hora? se preguntaba.

- Ja¿acaso te desperté? - dijo aquel chico Tao del otro lado de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona

- Len! que milagro! - el Asakura emocionado abrazó a su joven amigo

Mientras el joven de ojos dorados se apenaba por la situación y empujaba al Asakura separándolo de su vergüenza.

- Sí, ya vi que te da muchisimo gusto! suéltame! - respondió algo apenado

- Perdón, pero pasa! - lo jala dentro de la pensión - Cuéntame ¿qué te trae por aquí? y ¿cuándo llegaste¿te quedarás mucho tiempo¿vas a ir a bailar?

El chico Tao ya adentro miraba a su amigo que entre tanta emoción no sabía ni lo que decía.

- Solo vine a visitarte unos días - decía mientras miraba a otra dirección algo sonrojado

- El señorito tenía muchos deseos de verle joven Yoh - dijo tras del chico Tao su espíritu acompañante

- ARGGG! - el joven de ojos dorados estaba a punto de explotar ante tal intervención

- Yo también - el shaman pelicafé miraba con ternura a su amigo apenado - Yo también tenía muchos deseos de verte Len - le dedicó una sonrisa terminando su frase

- Yoh... - el shaman de la dinastía Tao se encontraba demasiado apenado ya para poder responder ante tal situación - Como sea, no es para tanto - dijo cruzando sus brazos y desviando su mirada de la de Yoh

- Ya es tarde, te arreglaré un futon al lado del mío - el shaman Asakura subió las escaleras inmediatamente

- E-espera¿por qué al lado tuyo? - aun con un leve sonrojo - Tienes muchas habitaciones

- ¿Hm, lo sé, pero siempre dormimos en la misma habitación - comenta el joven pelicafé

- Sí...pero cuando estamos en conjunto, no cuando estamos solos tu y yo - mirando a otro sitio apenado el joven tenía nervios de pensar en estar solo con Yoh en la misma habitación

- Es igual Len, no te preocupes por nada - terminó de decir el Asakura antes de subir hasta la habitación

- ¿No le parece maravilloso Señorito? - decía Bason mientras tomaba al joven de los hombros - Después de tanto tiempo un bello encuentro con los amigos

- Suéltame y deja de decir tonterías - el chico de ojos dorados estaba hartándose de las palabras de su espíritu

- No tienes por que avergonzarte - dijo el otro espíritu apareciendo en el instante - El amo Yoh por el momento está solo ya que la señorita Anna volvió a Izumo por ordenes del señor Yohmei

- ¿Qué? - dijo alterado el joven Tao - ¿YOH ESTÁ SOLO? - avergonzado por la noticia golpea su frente contra la pared

- ¿Pero qué le sucede? - preguntó Amidamaru al espíritu del Tao

- Está emocionado es todo - respondió el incrédulo Bason

- Ahh... - Amidamaru se encontraba aun sin creer completamente lo que le decía el compañero del chico Tao

En unos momentos Len se encontraba dentro del baño ya vestido con una bata para dormir.

- Calma... - se decía a sí mismo mientras se mojaba el rostro con agua fría - No hay de que preocuparse, solo será una noche

- ¿Solo una noche? - dijo el pelicafé tras el chico Tao - Puedes quedarte más tiempo si lo deseas

- AAAAH! - voltea viéndolo de frente - ESTÚPIDO! ME ASUSTASTE!

- Jijiji - reía el shaman Asakura mirando a su amigo alterado

- Mucha risa - ya molesto el shaman de la dinastía Tao cierra la llave del agua

- Está listo el futon, así que ya puedes acostarte - le dice el Asakura sonriente

- Sí, sí, allá voy - caminaba el Tao a la habitación

Entrando a la habitación el pequeño Len comenzó a sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¿Pasa algo Len? - preguntó preocupado el Asakura

- No es nada - respondió al instante el joven de ojos dorados

Ya acostados, Len no podía dormir al saber que se encontraba SOLO con el joven de ojos negros.

- "No sé por qué estoy aquí... debí haber ido a casa de Manta primero" - pensaba el joven pelimorado

- Len...¿estás despierto? - llamó el chico Asakura dando la espalda a su compañero de cuarto

- ¿Hm, sí¿qué quieres? - respondió el shaman pelimorado sin mirarle

- ¿No tienes calor? - preguntó el shaman de ojos negros

- ¿Ah? - el cuerpo del joven pelimorado se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras - No... ¿por...por qué?

- Por que yo sí - dijo el shaman Asakura acostándose boca arriba mientras lanzaba con los pies las sabanas que le cubrían

El pequeño Tao tomaba entre sus manos la sabana con fuerza, sintiendo nervios por cada palabra que decía su compañero de habitación, podía ser que sentía que algo malo podría suceder.

- Oye Len... - habló el shaman pelicafé

- ¿Qué? - respondió al momento el Tao dándole aun la espalda

El Asakura se medio sentó hablándole al oído a su compañero.

- ¿Alguna vez...haz besado a alguien?

Len se sentó rápidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas aun sujetando con fuerza las sabanas.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? - logró decir el Tao ocultando su nervio

- Solo tenía curiosidad - respondió el Asakura sentándose también dedicándole una sonrisa - No te pongas así

- Pues creo que eso no te interesa - le dijo algo molesto el joven pelimorado

- Sí, tienes razón, lo siento - decía despreocupado el Asakura aun sonriendo

Mientras el shaman Tao se veía nervioso y encantado por la sonrisa de su amigo.

- Ya duérmete - dijo el shaman pelimorado al instante en que volvía a costarse de lado dándole la espalda a su compañero

- Sí... - el joven de ojos negros miraba con ternura a su compañero mientras se acomodaba en el futon al momento en que lo abrazaba por la espalda

Len sentía que su corazón se aceleraba al sentir las manos del shaman pelicafé sobre su cuerpo, sabía que tenía que empujarlo al momento, pero, algo no lo dejaba hacerlo, era como si realmente no quisiera que lo soltara.

- Suel... - fue lo único que logró salir de los labios del chico pelimorado antes de ser volteado boca arriba por el Asakura

Estaba conmocionado, nervioso, estaba estremecido, Len se encontraba sintiendo todo tipo de cosas dentro de su estomago y pecho.

- Yo nunca he besado a nadie - dijo el Asakura antes de rozar sus labios con los de su compañero de ojos dorados

El shaman Tao se encontraba en total inmovilidad, sentía un deseo profundo en su interior, un deseo de probar los labios del shaman que estaba junto a él.

Mientras que el Asakura juntaba cada vez más sus labios hasta tenerlos pegados completamente a los del Tao, una unión profunda y pasional, el chico de ojos negros colocó su cuerpo sobre su acompañante dejando caer sobre él todo su peso.

Len que se sentía conmocionado dejaba al joven recorrer su boca sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba constantemente.

Dos jóvenes estaban dentro de aquellas sabanas envueltas por la pasión y el deseo, mientras sus labios se separaban lentamente.

- Te deseo...Len - dijo susurrando el Asakura clavando su mirada sobre la de su amigo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

CONTINUARÁ... 


	2. Una Muestra de Amor

Enamorado de ti

UNA MUESTRA DE AMOR

- "Te deseo Len" - esas palabras aun resonaban en los oídos del shaman de ojos dorados sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo

- ¿Y tu...qué piensas de mi? - preguntó el shaman de cabello castaño mostrándose algo ansioso por saber la respuesta

- Yo... - aunque quisiera expresar mil palabras el shaman pelimorado no podía responder entre su temor y confusión

Las miradas de los dos parecían clavarse agujas la una a la otra, mientras sus dueños quedaban en silencio por un largo rato sin movimiento alguno.

Al ver que el Tao no respondía a la pregunta, el joven Asakura se comenzó a sentir incomodo al grado de retirar su mirada de esos ojos dorados y volver a su futon e intentar dormir, cosa que sería difícil de lograr.

Pero ¿eso era realmente lo que Tao Len quería? ...

- No! - bufó el shaman de la dinastía Tao mientras sujetaba la bata de su acompañante

El shaman de ojos negros le miró al sentir que lo detenía.

- No te alejes...de mí - logró decir Tao con sus labios temblando

- Pero Len... - las palabras del joven Asakura fueron interrumpidas por un apasionado beso por parte del shaman de ojos dorados

Sin saber por que lo hacía, Len tan solo podía ver que ya lo estaba haciendo, estaba besando a Yoh Asakura, aquel chico que arriesgaría todo por cualquiera de sus amigos.

¿Qué era? ...se preguntaba el Tao¿qué era lo que le atraía tanto de él¿sería acaso esa dulce sonrisa? ó ¿quizá su forma de actuar ante una situación alarmante?... no lo sabía con seguridad, pero sea lo que sea él ya estaba respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho el Asakura con tan solo un movimiento.

En sorpresa se encontraba el shaman de ojos negros, sin embargo no podía detener la ansiedad que lo conllevaba a continuar y en instantes decidió corresponder a aquel beso recién entregado.

Len se estremeció al sentir la lengua del shaman de cabellera castaña recorriendo el interior de su boca, al tiempo en que sus manos rodeaban su cuerpo queriendo acercarse aun más a él.

El Tao se sentía avergonzado y a la vez deseoso de lo que pudiera suceder, rodeando también por el cuello a su ahora amante compartiendo besos y caricias.

En un suspiro dado por los dos que separaron sus labios sintiendo como su corazón podía salirse de su pecho en cualquier instante volvieron a cruzar sus miradas.

- Yo también... - articuló entre suspiros el shaman de la dinastía Tao - Yo también te deseo... Yoh

Las palabras que el shaman de cabello castaño esperaba ya estaban dichas, solo era el momento de actuar.

- Entonces, serás mío... - dijo el shaman Asakura sintiendo una gran excitación en su cuerpo

Mientras el dueño de esos ojos dorados se mordía aquellos labios recién entregados, pudiendo sentir también aquella excitación de su amante.

No tardó mucho Yoh en dejar a su deseado Len bajo su cuerpo nuevamente, haciéndole sentir todo su peso.

Los besos del shaman de cabello castaño fueron en picada hacia el delicioso cuello de su amante, haciéndolo sentir aun más deseado.

Len comenzaba a presentir aquel calor que mencionaba el shaman Asakura cuando comenzó la conversación, mientras sentía aquella lengua recorrer no solo su cuello sino también su bien formado pecho, Yoh sabía que lo que sentía por Len no era solo un desliz, era algo real y lo estaba comprobando.

Por unos instantes los shamanes deseaban que el tiempo se detuviera para quedarse con aquel sentimiento por el resto de su vida, pero sabían que aunque el tiempo fuera lento para ellos en realidad iba corriendo rápidamente.

Un gemido emergió de los labios del Tao al sentir la mano del shaman Asakura entrar bajo su boxer, y es que cada vez más sentía que el calor emanaba por todo su cuerpo sudando e intentando no mostrarse tan complacido ante aquel apuesto chico de ojos negros.

- ¿Te gusta? - preguntó el Asakura con curiosidad

Aun más sonrojado el shaman de la dinastía Tao no podía responder a tan avergonzante pregunta al tiempo en que trataba de ocultar su mirada para no mostrarle lo placentero que se sentía.

La parte interior del shaman pelimorado ya había sido arrebatada, las manos del Asakura ahora rozaban en forma cariñosa aquel miembro al descubierto del Tao que no podía detener esos leves gemidos que resonaban en sus labios.

- ¿Te gusta lo que sientes? - preguntó de nuevo el Asakura sintiéndose cada vez más excitado al ver a su amante gemir por sus caricias

- Me... encanta - dijo entre gemidos - Continua...

- Haré algo mejor - y con una sonrisa maliciosa el shaman de ojos negros se introdujo de lleno el miembro del Tao en su boca

El shaman de la dinastía Tao sentía que su alma se salía de su cuerpo, se sujetaba de las sabanas mientras movía sus piernas desesperado al sentir la humedad de la boca de su amante y aquella lengua jugando con fiereza, en esta ocasión por más que quisiera el pelimorado no podía soportar aquellos deliciosos gemidos de placer, mientras el Asakura apretaba y succionaba excitándose por la melodiosa música que escuchaba emanar de esos labios del shaman de ojos dorados.

- Oh dios!... no te detengas Yoh!... - rogaba el pelimorado mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza - Dame más por favor!...

Como un esclavo a su amo el Asakura hacía lo que su amante le pedía dándole aun más placer jugando con su jugoso miembro, pero Yoh aun quería más e introdujo dos de sus dedos en el ano del shaman de ojos dorados, haciendo que éste gimiera con más placer y goce lo que hacía que sus oídos se sintieran en el paraíso, soportando el deseo de poseerlo en ese mismo instante, quería aun más, quería escuchar a su amante pedirle, rogarle que lo poseyera.

Los gemidos del shaman de la dinastía Tao estaban resonando cada vez más en los oídos de Yoh, ya le era casi imposible articular palabras ante tanta pasión, pero aun así cumplió el deseo de su amante.

- Aaah!... Yoh por favor! - no necesitó decir mucho para que su compañero y amigo entendiera el punto de su ruego

- Entonces te haré mío - susurró el shaman de ojos negros en el oído del portador de esos hermosos ojos dorados

En un movimiento el Asakura sacó de su cuerpo la ropa que le estorbaba y acomodándose entre las piernas abiertas de su amante introdujo con cuidado su miembro en el ano del shaman de ojos dorados, aun cuando su deseo era tan grande sabía que darlo todo de golpe sería un error.

Tao Len con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas solo se sujetaba con fuerza de aquellas sabanas húmedas cambiando aquellos leves gemidos por gritos de dolor y placer.

El shaman de cabello castaño embestía cada vez con más fuerza a su amante perdiendo casi por completo el poco control que tenía sobre su deseo voraz por poseerlo.

Las palabras sobraban en una situación así, lo único que resonaba dentro de aquella habitación eran los gritos que hacía resonar el shaman Tao con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres más? - preguntó Yoh excitado cerca del oído de su amante aferrado al placer

- Sí!...dame más!... - el shaman de ojos dorados se veía casi fuera de control entre aquellos fuertes gemidos y su deseo por que su amante le poseyera por completo

No tenía que dudarlo mucho el joven de cabello castaño, decidió acabar con el juego y comenzar con la acción, dándole así a Len el más grande placer de su vida, penetrandolo con fuerza hasta el tope, Yoh sentía hervir su sangre ya no podía detener aquel deseo ferviente que rugía por dentro de su cuerpo.

Len se encontraba ya fuera de control, gritaba el nombre de su amante continuamente mientras rogaba que no se detuviera, quería que el momento durara por la eternidad, comenzaba a sentirse demasiado caliente al nivel máximo llegando a venirse manchando el cuerpo del shaman que le poseía, aquel que en segundos también llegaría a su clímax.

- Te amo Yoh! - gritó excitado el Tao complacido por el acto de su amante

Rodeándolo por el cuello Len sintió como su amante explotaba dentro de sí, aquel liquido caliente que recorría en su interior con pasión.

- Yo también... te amo... Len... - logró decir entre una agitada respiración el shaman de ojos negros cayendo completamente rendido sobre el cuerpo que acababa de poseer

Duraron unos instantes en esa posición, terminando el acto con un apasionado beso de parte del Asakura agradecido por la deliciosa visita de su amigo o más bien amante.

- Eres un maldito pervertido - reclamó el shaman pelimorado al Asakura con una sonrisa

- Jajaja... ¿lo crees? - esos bellos ojos negros le miraban con dulzura - Al menos te gustó

- De tonto solo tienes la cara - decía el shaman de la dinastía Tao cerrando sus ojos mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amado para descansar de una noche muy movida

Pero fuera de aquella habitación dos almas no podían creer lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

- ¿EL señorito... y el joven Yoh? - no salía de su asombro el gran soldado de artillería

- Hay cosas en este mundo que no tienen explicación - comentaba muy serio el samurai sin saber realmente que decir ante tal situación

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

FIN 


End file.
